


Steve Ruining A Movie Forever

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Community: comment_fic, Confused Danny, Crack, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Silly, Silly Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It was only once Steve reached the waistband of his swim trunks that Danny recognized the song. He groaned and licked his lips. "Were you just humming theJawstheme song before you went down on me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0 (201), Steve McGarrett/Danny 'Danno' Williams, 'sentimental shark-filled oral': http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/650805.html?thread=87830581#t87830581

Danny was relaxing against the arm Steve had wrapped around him as they sat on his new boat, which had apparently been christened "The S.S. Thong Magnet." He had laughed for five straight minutes when Steve had told him the name of his boat, which according to Steve, had been Kamekona's idea.

Steve broke the comfortable silence between them. "So, did you enjoy this boat trip better than the last one?" he asked.

Danny shook his head. "Well, we didn't get arrested and there are no sharks, so it's automatically better in better in my book."

Steve chuckled. "You really hate sharks, don't you, Danno?"

"Well, sharks eat seals. And I might be kind of attached to one."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Kind of?"

Danny smirked before he leaned in. "Maybe just a little." He kissed Steve, who opened his mouth to Danny's advances before he deepened the kiss. Danny gasped when he felt Steve's tongue stroking the roof of his mouth. With Steve, it never took much to set him off. After just a kiss, he was already starting to feel his dick stirring in arousal.

Steve pulled back with a bright smile. "I'm enjoying this trip a lot more, too." He leaned over to kiss that spot behind Danny's ear that was sensitive and casually began to stroke and pinch Danny's nipples. "We didn't get to do this before."

Danny closed his eyes and moaned when Steve licked over that sensitive spot behind Danny's ear. "Fuck, babe, I need--" Something, anything.

Steve moved to kneel in front of Danny, who automatically parted his legs. He had no idea what Steve was planning, but if it would relieve the aching pressure in his hard cock, Danny would welcome it. Steve nipped at Danny's neck and gripped Danny's cock through his swim trunks.

Steve pressed a wet kiss to Danny's neck. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

Danny bucked up into Steve's hand. Nothing turned him on more than Steve calling him baby in that husky tone of voice.

Danny's breathing sped up as Steve fisted his cock and laid kisses and light bites down Danny's neck, over his chest, and down his abdomen. As his mouth trailed downwards, Steve hummed a song that was familiar but that Danny couldn't immediately recognize. It began slow, and the tempo gradually sped up.

It was only once Steve reached the waistband of his swim trunks that Danny recognized the song. He groaned and licked his lips. "Were you just humming the  _Jaws_  theme song before you went down on me?"

Steve shot Danny a predatory grin and lowered the waistband of Danny's swim trunks. "So?"

Danny shook his head. This was one of the weirdest things Steve had ever done, and that was saying a lot considering the bizarre antics Steve had gotten up to over their years together. "If you get as toothy as a shark, I'm throwing you overboard."

Steve wrapped his hand around the base of Danny's dick. "Whatever, you say, Danno."

Danny heart rate sped up when he felt the wet heat of Steve's mouth engulfing his cock. Fuck, that felt so incredible. Steve was staring up at him through his ridiculously long eyelashes as he bobbed his head up and down on Danny's shaft, his tongue dragging along the underside of Danny's cock with every movement and his hand stroking the part his mouth couldn't reach. Danny dug one hand into the cushion of the bench he was sitting on and let the other rake through Steve's short hair. Danny bit on his lip as he resisted the temptation to thrust into Steve's amazing mouth or force his head down.

Steve started humming again, and Danny recognized it as the  _Jaws_  theme, but he was beyond caring. The vibrations against his dick felt fantastic. Steve gazed right up into Danny's eyes and lowered his free hand under his swim trunks to touch himself. Jesus Christ. The sight of Steve so turned on by blowing him was going to make Danny come at any second.

Steve pulled back until just the tip of Danny's dick was in his mouth. Danny whimpered when Steve swirled his tongue around the head and licked over the slit.

Steve pulled off completely, and his panting breath created a light, teasing sensation on the head of Danny's cock. "You're so amazing." He laid a light kiss on the tip. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

Steve grinned, and he moved the hand that had been wrapped around the base of Danny's cock to the inner thigh. Then he swallowed Danny down completely.

Danny's hand tightened in Steve's hair as he felt a coiling sensation pooling in his lower stomach. "Fuck!"

Steve groaned, and that was all it took. Before Danny could warn him, he was coming down Steve's throat.

Steve let out a pleased sigh, swallowing everything Danny had to give. He pulled off, coughing just a little.

Danny frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

Steve shook his head with a smile and pulled his hand, which was covered in ejaculate, out of his swim trunks. "Didn't hurt at all."

Before Steve could wipe off his hand, Danny pulled it up to his mouth and licked up the evidence of Steve enjoying himself. Steve blushed. "Geeze, Danny. Is it your mission to turn me on as much as possible?"

Danny shrugged and finished cleaning off Steve's hand. He released Steve's fingers with a wet pop. "Is it your mission to ruin movies for me? I'm never going to be able to watch  _Jaws_  with anyone else ever again."

"So you didn't mind the  _Jaws_  theme song?"

Danny pulled his swim trunks back up, and Steve stood back up and sat down next to Danny. He turned to Steve. "Let's just say I won't be afraid to get back in the water."

Steve wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet I could ruin a bunch of Steven Spielberg movies for you."

Danny laughed, but it turned into a sigh when he saw how low the sun was on the horizon. "I think I'll have to take you up on that later." He gestured to the sky behind Steve. "You said you wanted to get home before dark."

Steve turned, and then he nodded at Danny before he walked forward to the area where he would need to turn on the motor to drive them home. Danny followed him and nestled against Steve's side. He watched the sun set as Steve steered them back to the island, feeling warm, cozy, and sentimental as he stood beside the love of his life.


End file.
